1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbo compressor, in particular to a turbo compressor which is capable of minimizing deformation of construction parts occurred in welding or after welding, and simplifying a manufacture and an assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a refrigerating cycle apparatus comprises a compressor for compressing working fluid such as refrigerant in order to convert it into a high temperature and high pressure state, a condenser for releasing internal latent heat to the outside while converting the working fluid compressed in the compressor in the high temperature and high pressure state into liquid phase state, an expanding unit for lowering the pressure of the working fluid converted into the liquid phase in the condenser, and an evaporator for absorbing heat from the outside of the evaporator while vaporizing the working fluid in the liquid phase state expanded in the expanding unit, and each construction part is connected by an interconnection pipe.
As described above, the refrigerating cycle apparatus is installed in a refrigerator or an air conditioner in order to preserve foodstuffs in a fresh state by using cold air generated from the evaporator or maintain a room as a pleasant state by using cold air or hot air generated from the evaporator or the condenser.
Meanwhile, the compressor comprises a power generation unit for generating driving force, and a compressing unit for compressing gas in accordance with the driving force transmitted from the power generation unit. The compressor type is divided into a rotary compressor, a reciprocating compressor, a scroll compressor, etc. in accordance with a gas compressing method of the compressing unit.
In more detail, in the rotary compressor, a rotating shaft is rotated by the rotating driving force transmitted from a motor unit, and an eccentric portion of the rotating shaft is rotated by being line-contacted with an inner surface of a cylinder, and accordingly the gas is compressed while changing the volume of the internal space of the cylinder.
And, the reciprocating compressor compresses gas with the rotating driving force transmitted from the motor unit translated as a linear reciprocation motion to a piston through a crank shaft and a connecting rod and by performing the linear reciprocation motion of the piston inside the cylinder.
In addition, the scroll compressor compresses gas with the rotating driving force transmitted from the motor unit, performing a rotating operation of a rotary scroll engaged with a fixed scroll, and changing a volume of a compression pocket formed by the wrap of the fixed scroll and the wrap of the rotary scroll.
However, because the rotary compressor, the reciprocating compressor, or the scroll compressor take in gas, compress it, and discharge it by periodic volume change, the compressed gas can not be discharged continuously. In addition, vibration and noise problems of the apparatuses occur due to the periodic discharge of the compressed gas.
On the contrary, a turbo compressor having an advantage in the vibration and noise is used for a bulk air conditioning such as a building, a factory, a plant, a ship etc. until now, and accordingly only a custom small quantity can be produced because of its volume and scale.
However, there is limit to perform mass production of a small turbo compressor with a structure and a manufacturing method of the conventional bulk turbo compressor.
The object of the present invention is to provide a turbo compressor which is capable of ease in manufacturing and assembling of parts.
In order to achieve the object, the turbo compressor in accordance with the present invention comprises a sealed container having an internal space and an inlet respectively on both ends, a first bearing housing and a second bearing housing installed at left and right portions inside of the internal space of the sealed container with a certain interval therebetween and each having a through hole in a center portion thereof, a driving motor installed between the first bearing housing and second bearing housing, a driving shaft combined to the driving motor and with its both ends respectively inserted-penetrated into the through holes in the first bearing housing and second bearing housing, a sealing member through which is inserted the driving shaft and fixedly connected with the first bearing housing, radial supporting means respectively inserted between the driving shaft and first bearing housing and between the driving shaft and second bearing housing, a first impeller connected with the one end of the driving shaft, a second impeller fixedly connected to the other end of the driving shaft, a first diffuser member fixedly connected to the sealing member by being placed on the outer circumference of the first impeller, a second diffuser member fixedly connected to the second bearing housing by being placed on the outer circumference of the second impeller, an interconnection pipe for connecting the inlets, and an axial supporting means installed between the side of the driving shaft and side of the sealing member.